


Find Him

by TheTofuEatingCat



Series: Karma's a Bitch, literally [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, KARMA THE GOOD DOGGO, Police Chase, police dog, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: You gotta find Connor before it's too late





	Find Him

**Author's Note:**

> read the previous story in this installation if you want a little more clarity

_ “What.”  _ You snapped into your mic, horror gripping at your throat as you tried to comprehend what you had been told. 

“Please, please for the fucking love of God. I’m asking as your Uncle for fucks sake! I had no idea how much I cared for that shitty piece of plastic until he was being hunted down by that replacement bastard! You’re the only one who even has a half-assed chance of finding him. I’ll cover fo-”

“Where was the last place you saw him?” You were already whistling to Karma, aiding her into your police cruiser.

“Fuck, I’m two blocks south of the police station, last time I saw that asshat was maybe three to the south before he made a hard right.” You heard him grunt over the line. 

“Wait, are you hurt?”

“Fucker shot me in the foot, but don’t worry about me, just get to Connor!”

“What the hell Hank? Have you called an ambulance?” 

“No I called you first, just fucking get there!” The line clicked, signaling that he had hung up. A scowl formed at your lips as you floored your cruiser, putting on sirens and flashing lights as you sped to downtown Detroit.

It wasn’t long before you spotted the ambulance that was no doubt parked to pick up Hank. You veered to the side of the road and parked before quickly helping Karma out of the truck. You whistled and got her attention and snapped a command at her.

“Find Connor, girl!” The dog barked, having known the Android for some time before sniffing at the sidewalk before breaking out into a run. 

“Good girl! Find Connor!” Worry gnawed at your insides as you jogged to keep up with the canine, the thoughts of being too late eating at your heart. 

You had known the Android for a few months now, and with the Android Rebellion in full swing, it was no wonder that CyberLife had dispatched a replacement Android for a potential deviant Connor. 

Karma made a sharp right, just like Hank had said. You followed and continued encouraging the dog in between breaths. It went on for a while, the winding through the backstreets and alleyways. Until Karma had stopped by a chilling sight. A blotch of android blood, thirum. 

The German Shepherd whined at the pool of liquid, obviously upset at her finding. 

“C’mon Karma, keep going, we have to find him.” You barely choked out the words as you spotted a tattle-tale trail of thirum drops leading to a fire escape stairwell. Karma barked and started up the staircase with you hot on her heels. 

Your lungs burned as you continued to climb higher and higher up, but the thought of how distraught Hank had been over Connor kept you going. Every single muscle screamed for you to stop yet you didn’t. You kept going, the thought of losing Connor tearing at your heart. 

You broke the top of the building and froze beside Karma who was sniffing at the ground. You had to be at least twenty stories up, with the wind whistling past your ears bringing the sounds of a nearby struggle with them. 

Another shot of adrenaline was injected into your veins as you broke into a sprint towards the tussle. Over the sound of the blood pounding in your ears, you heard words.

“You lose, Rk800.” You barely comprehended the next moments, the blurring of your vision as you tackled the figure standing over Connor, a gunshot going astray, and the barking of Karma as you pulled your own gun and pressed it to the temple of the android pinned beneath you.

“Don’t. Fucking. Move.” It was only in that moment you realized the familiar face beneath you, Connor. But, it wasn’t. Steely blue eyes gazed up at you, not the sweet doe eyes that made your heart melt with a single glance. You held firm as the Connor lookalike glanced to his side. The handgun. Before you had time to react, the android was trying to grasp the gun, only for the powerful jaws of Karma to stop him dead in his advance. 

Both gunshots echoed through the night, but only one met its mark. You looked down at the blue-blood mess before you, the now lifeless eyes of the RK-900 unit gazing up at nothing. 

Karma dropped the arm of the Android, blue thirum staining her muzzle from biting so hard. You’d be a corpse on the ground if it weren’t for that dog. 

You glanced over to Connor, who was still laying in shock. Several cuts could be seen and even a gunshot wound welled from his lower abdomen. 

“Connor.” You choked out and kneeled next to him, helping him to sit up. 

“Sergeant…” He whispered up at you, a smile playing at the corners of his blue stained lips. 

“I told you to stop calling me that, you dummy.” You teased weakly while carding your hands through his messed up brown hair. Karma came over, licking at his face in relief. 

“Karma, off.” you scolded her as she whined. 

“Oh, is it your turn to kiss me now?” Connor teased back at you, and you let a tired smile grace your facial features before you pressed your lips to the corner of his mouth. 

“Why don’t we get you down from this blasted building and get you patched up?”

“Of course, Sergeant.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> mehhhh I'll probably fix this up later
> 
> I WAS THIS || CLOSE TO KILLING KARMA FOR ANGST


End file.
